


hoodie season

by ttaemour



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Seungmin, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttaemour/pseuds/ttaemour
Summary: seungjin au where hyunjin lends seungmin his sweater and cute shit happens
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	hoodie season

**Author's Note:**

> hihi this is the first au that i've ever decided to publish, despite having many other drafts sitting on my laptop or on my phone. anyways, i've been writing this au for nearly a year, and i finally mustered the courage to finish it, so here is it!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy~
> 
> update on 11/24/20: no kwj.

࿐ ࿔*:

just on the brink between summer and fall is where seungmin's birthday lands, also conveniently when school starts every year. it's not entirely an enjoyable time to have your birthday, and seungmin can think of the endless cons that come with it, but its nonetheless one of the last things he has to worry about.

the day on his birthday, as expected, was the day when something was bound to go wrong. he turned eighteen, and to most, this day was an extremely special day made to be celebrated and to be happy. however, ever since he stepped out of his house to attend school, he knew something wasn't right. he locked his front door since both his parents were already at work and his older sister was attending college, leaving him to take the responsibility of making sure their house doesn't get _robbed_.

seungmin started to walk peacefully to school, as it was a fairly modern area that they were living in, and it didn't have many kids to bother them. as he was walking, he started to notice that the air was feeling more chilly than it was the previous day and that he almost smells reminiscent of rain, which only meant that it would probably be pouring on his birthday. he slightly kicks himself in his mind for choosing that day as the day to not turn on the TV to check the weather, but it was inevitably too late to turn back since he had to be at school in five minutes.

reaching the neighbourhood that was closest to the school, it was busier as kids started to make their way to the entrance, which was located a few houses down the street. seungmin mindlessly walks, noticing the small goosebumps that appeared on his arms, hoping that they would go away soon enough. he really chose the wrong day to wear a t-shirt, even if it was his favourite on his special day.

following the bustling crowd in the front of the school into the actual building, seungmin was contemplating whether he should find minho and felix or if he should just head to class—one in which minho shared with him.

at that point, seungmin realized how undeniably stupid he was, cause every single student in his view was at least even wearing a long-sleeved shirt, and he was the only one with just a t-shirt. 

_why are korean schools always so cold inside_ , he thought. _even my elementary school in los angeles had better heating inside_. he blinked twice and decided to just head to his classroom first as there was no reason to just stick around and wait.

“hey, seungmin,” seungmin immediately recognized the voice when he heard it. "i knew you were crazy, but this crazy? a new one from you." minho drapes an arm around seungmin's shoulder, but seungmin still has to look down at the boy since they were a mere inch difference in height. 

contrary to minho's words, he was actually still smiling brightly at seungmin, casting him a knowing smile.

"don't blame me. i was a bit too over my head this morning." seungmin explains briefly while looking regretful, causing minho to laugh as they continued walking to their class together.

"oh, birthday boy. what do i do with you?" minho shakes his head mockingly.

“thanks?" seungmin says unsurely.

"happy birthday, brother.” minho smiles at seungmin, ruffling his hair and treating him like the puppy he is.

minho was the only child in his family and seungmin didn't have a brother, so it made sense that the two would treat each other like family. even if nobody said it, those two are the closest in their friend group anyways. whenever something went wrong, both of them would automatically be at each other’s side to make each other feel better.

seungmin faces minho with a huge smile and _aegyo_ laced into his voice ( _"hyung!"_ ) as he walks with his head down on minho's shoulder and their arms wrapped around each other. 

together, they reach their first class and they head inside, sitting in their seats next to each other. with the loss of contact, seungmin inevitably starts to feel much more colder already, and he hopes that it won't be the cause of his downfall on his birthday.

"since when was it even this cold at this point in september?" seungmin mutters under his breath, just before the teacher comes in the classroom. he misses the grimace that the teacher casts in his direction while walking in, most likely because it was freezing and he was just wearing a t-shirt.

as the lesson starts, seungmin's textbook is open and he's taking notes diligently since it was his last year of high school and he had to make it count. he notices the door next to him fly open, since he was sitting in the back corner, and he stops writing to stare incredulously at the person who dares to show up at this time. after all, the class did start forty-five minutes ago.

standing there was none other than hwang hyunjin, a fairly popular guy in the school and the same age as seungmin, looking slightly sheepish and frantic.

"i'm so sorry. it's raining really hard outside and the traffic was so bad; there was an accident and it's colder than i thought! i really didn't mean to arrive this late. i'm sorry." hyunjin bowed deeply to the teacher as the teacher just stared at him and shrugged, turning back to his desk. hyunjin scratches the back of his neck as he closes the door and heads to his seat quietly. 

it's raining. that's the only thing seungmin paid attention to in hyunjin's mini-rant, and now seungmin is really cursing himself off in his head. how could he just forget to not bring at least a hoodie or an umbrella? as felix would say, wasn't he supposed to be the smart one in the friend group? 

when class ends a while after that, minho and seungmin separate to go to their other classes, and this one for seungmin is one that he has with none of his friends. 

he trudges his way to class, with his mood sunken a bit. not really paying attention to where he was going, someone much bigger than him knocks him down (sure, seungmin was tall, but he was definitely very lanky) sending his one textbook he was carrying to plop straight down onto his toe, causing him to follow down immediately after.

seungmin closes his eyes and sighs, hoping the sudden small laughter he traced at the end of the hallway wasn't directed towards him. he lets his eyes rest and groans, leaning his head back on the locker behind him. when you become a senior in high school, the less you have to worry about reputation and looking abnormal to the school body. in fact, you end up just looking pretty damn relatable.

yawning when the bell rings, seungmin drags his foot over closer to him instead of it being outstretched, the textbook balancing steadily on it. sighing, he pries his eyes open while leaning his head forward a bit just to close them immediately and bang his head on the locker harshly.

there in front of him was none other than hwang hyunjin, who looked mildly concerned, but is now even more distraught after seungmin stupidly bang his head onto a locker. groaning, seungmin sits up with his face scrunched in tire and pain. facing hyunjin, he holds eye contact for a quick second, breaking it away swiftly after feeling slightly intimidated by the look in his eyes.

"are you okay?" hyunjin asks, rushed. seeing the pain the younger boy was in, he was feeling even more panicked and wondered if he was the cause of putting him in more pain.

"yes! yes. ow, gosh. okay, yeah, i'm good." stumbles seungmin, voice ranging in uneasy tones. 

"oh my god—is this my fault? is this—" hyunjin frantically rushes out, looking lost and unsure as to what he should do.

"shut up? it's not your fault, ugh—" seungmin cuts the older boy off, but grunts because he swore for a second everything went black in his mind.

as hyunjin grimaces and slightly sits back, seungmin sits upright against the locker with a newly sport headache. the latter can't help but wonder why hyunjin was even here since he assumed that the boy would have better things to do than watch seungmin be an utter failure.

"so why-why are you here, hyunjin?" seungmin breathes out, looking at the boy who refuses to look him in the eyes again. admittedly, seungmin would never really want to share eye contact with hyunjin as well, simply because of how intimidating he is.

"y-you were hurt!" hyunjin squeaks out, seemingly embarrassed, and both his reaction and statement ultimately surprised seungmin. seungmin really doubt that hyunjin would pay attention to him, especially since the entire grade and the younger students were admiring him from afar. however, although they did have a fairly large difference in social status, they have known each other for a while which means that it isn’t necessarily the first time that they had to talk to one another. seungmin is just surprised that hyunjin would remember him.

"i was? wait, you cared if i was lying down in the hallway? are you a normal human being?" seungmin furrows his eyebrows as he looks hyunjin, and the way that hyunjin's new haircut looks amazingly cute on him—wait. 

"is it not common courtesy of a human to be concerned when they see their cr—their classmate lying on the ground looking like they just died?" hyunjin sheepishly shrugs his shoulders while talking, looking anywhere but at seungmin.

"i'm seriously considering bringing you to our nurse because it looks like you're the one who needs more help than i do." seungmin blurts out, face nearly paling after the words left his mouth. _oh god, hyunjin hates me now doesn’t he_ , seungmin worries in his mind.

hyunjin just blinks twice and then proceeds to laugh. then, seungmin blinks twice and then slumps against the lockers.

"hey-stop! hyunjin!" seungmin shouts bashfully, refusing to look at hyunjin when he knows the older boy is laughing his soul out.

"w-what? gosh, you have such a great sense of humour seungminnie!" hyunjin stumbles and continues laughing, holding his stomach while seungmin freezes.

 _seungminnie? not even minho or felix calls me that_ , seungmin’s mind questions. confusedly, seungmin yawns (he's tired, let him be) and stares at hyunjin, whose laughter is dying down with a trace of his beautiful smile dying down as well.

"shouldn't you get to class? you were already late to your first-period class." mumbles seungmin, looking down at his foot. he’s starting to regret letting hyunjin stay with him for so long, so seungmin tries to get the former to leave.

hyunjin stares at the boy in front of him confusedly, as if asking why seungmin suddenly had a change of heart like he was almost upset.

"seriously!" seungmin sits up straight with an almost—faked?—face of happiness mixed with concern. "you should go! not all teachers are as nice as our first class!" seungmin raises an eyebrow and tilts his head as if implying that hyunjin could get yelled at for being out here.

"but you have class now too, don't you?" hyunjin speaks out. seungmin just keeps the same (again, faked) carefree facade on as he shrugs, holding his textbook in his lap now.

seungmin knows that hyunjin has to get away from him as soon as possible.

hyunjin squints at seungmin, before asking, "are you trying to get rid of me?" in almost disbelief. seungmin tries to ignore the immediate _“yes”_ that pops into his mind and fakes a blank look at hyunjin when all he wants to do is pray for hyunjin to never think of him again.

seungmin has never really thought that there would be a day where someone other than minho and felix, possibly even jeongin, get close to him, attempting to be his friend. he, of course, feels the doubts in his mind about whether or not they even want to be with him, but a part of friendship is having that trust that they built with each other, meaning that they didn't have to worry about leaving each other—after all, that is what makes them best friends.

however, that still doesn't mean that seungmin struggled with the idea of feeling lesser to than other people, and not deserving of having attention on him for (what he knows could be) a good reason. having hwang hyunjin's attention on him means that someone who has the entire world after him is with him right now, and the overwhelming feeling of being cared for by someone like that it slowly driving seungmin insane.

it makes him seem extremely dramatic, and he hates himself for getting mood swings so often. he hates the fact that he can’t live one day in peace or spend one day without wanting to burst into tears just by the mere thought of life.

"kim seungmin?" slightly shouts hyunjin, snapping loudly to break seungmin out of his thoughts.

"yeah?" seungmin whispers, voice still managing to crack halfway through the word.

"are you-are you crying?" seungmin widens his eyes and brings both his hands to his cheeks, feeling mild dampness. he sighs and wipes them, rolling his eyes upwards to get rid of the rest of his tears. seungmin wipes his hands on his jeans and uses his fingers individually rather than the back of his hands to make sure no tears were left on his face. hyunjin just watches, the mood and atmosphere heavy and antsy.

suddenly, hyunjin's hand comes near towards seungmin's face as he cups one side of his jaw (the right side—fortunately, since his left cheek is weirdly chubby) and uses his thumb to wipe away the small spot that seungmin must have missed when wiping his tears. seungmin looks at the older boy as hyunjin stares into seungmin's eyes with adoration and longing, both of them managing to maintain eye contact for the longest they've ever achieved.

seungmin sort of feels small in hyunjin's half embrace, which he can't decide if he enjoys or detests, but he accepts it regardless.

hyunjin drops his hand, lips trembling with a sigh, and then just embraces seungmin with the most serenity and solace that can be transcended between both the males. surprisingly, seungmin accepts it.

"seungmin-ah," hyunjin lightly sways their bodies after staying still for a few moments, eyes staring down at the boy in his arms. seungmin responds with a hum, sporting a sore nose with sore eyes (that are closed), resting his head on the older's chest, listening to his heartbeat. "can you do me a favour?"  
  
seungmin decides to shut down his mind for this once.

"depends, but i'll hear you out,” seungmin mumbles, feeling a buzz in his heart, which he chooses to accept as warmth. whether it be warmth from hyunjin's embrace or the euphoric feeling he gets from him, he'll take it.

"tell me why were you crying?" with seungmin still in hyunjin's arms, he can feel when the younger moves, so he holds the boy closer against his black hoodie when he tries to escape from hyunjin's arms. 

"i can't answer you if i'm like this,” seungmin mumbles and hyunjin immediately loosens his grip (not completely letting go) and sheepishly smiles at seungmin. 

"it's just that, the way how my brain works is—wait no, why am i telling you this?" seungmin's first gut reaction was to answer hyunjin, but then thought against it, so hides in hyunjin's chest, leaving hyunjin slightly dazed and stunned. however, when seungmin's conscious realizes what he's done, he jumps back and scratches the back of his neck with one hand.

"wow, um." hyunjin is still dumbfounded, which makes seungmin feel slightly self-conscious about what he just did.

"...sorry. anyways, it's just...not important. yeah, it's not important."

"why is it not important? what's not important?" mumbles the eldest, brushing seungmin's hair back. seungmin has never in his life felt this small, and he's come to a safe conclusion that he enjoys it.

"uh, what you just saw—a few minutes ago, y'know—it's not important. i'm just unusual sometimes? yeah, i'm weird. you can just ignore me! i can go bother minho- _hyung_ for the rest of my life, he's the only one—never mind. yeah, go." seungmin sighs at the end of his mini-rant, but hyunjin just chuckles.

"actually, it's okay _seungie_. we'll save that for another time." not because hyunjin was running out of patience, but seeing seungmin struggle to get the words out made him change his mind. he can wait.

meanwhile, seungmin, is once again, freaking out over a nickname. _seungie?_ is hyunjin just some sort of nickname generator that you find online—type your name into the box and click enter to see the results!—or is seungmin officially going crazy?

"o-okay...but seriously, its been ten minutes since class started. it won't be bad to get to class now." seungmin states, in a notably different tone with an intention that seems more sincere.

"yeah. what do you have now?" hyunjin lets go of the other boy (he will gladly admit that hugging seungmin was the best moment of his life), getting up while taking seungmin's textbook under his left arm, holding out his right hand for the other to grasp. seungmin takes it with his bag now on his shoulders and he stands up, standing in front of hyunjin at the lockers.

"business? with ms. lee?" seungmin knows for a fact that he has that class with hyunjin, however, he decided to not mention anything about the two sharing the same class to not embrace the embarrassment. little did seungmin know, hyunjin knew that the two shared the same class, but asked for the sake of conversation to not make things awkward.

"ah...me too. i—ah, never mind." hyunjin considered for a split second telling seungmin that he knows that they share three classes together this semester and two next semester (hyunjin's sure he's not a stalker. seriously.) but then decided against it last minute. 

seungmin didn't question it, just continuing to converse. "oh! let's go then!" seungmin tilted his head in the direction of the staircase that was down the hall. 

he himself didn't realize it, but hyunjin did. he shivered, and at that point seungmin had become almost numb and immune to the temperature, not noticing how his body was reacting to it. hyunjin did indeed notice how cold the younger's skin felt while they were hugging, or how his face almost was rosy and paler under the lighting contrary to the almost tan skin he was used to seeing. 

"you're cold." hyunjin did have intentions to phrase it as a question, but it came out as a statement instead. seungmin, puzzled, looked down at his arms and distinguished the bumps that he's well acquainted with and felt his cheeks heat up to be a much more visible shade of pink on his hued skin.

"no!" seungmin says with a pout, trying to get the attention off of his arms. that clearly didn't go well as a shiver cleared from its queue and let itself free at that very moment, making it obvious that he was indeed feeling cold.

"you didn't bring a sweater? it's cold, and it's been cold since this morning." hyunjin obviously points out.

seungmin clears his throat, fiddling with his fingers. "i happened to forget this morning." hyunjin failed to respond to the younger, but since seungmin was still looking down, he didn't realize what the other boy had in mind. next thing you know, a black hoodie comes over seungmin's hand, with the scene of pale fingers and skin showing in his peripheral view. shocked, seungmin comes into view with hyunjin wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and no black hoodie over it.

"wear it."

"but..." there were so many things wrong with this. for starters, hyunjin would be cold. secondly, what would people think? hyunjin doesn't per se have a fan-club (this isn't a cliché high school movie) but people cast enough spotlight onto the older for people to realize whose sweater is in seungmin's hands at the moment (re: the huge _hwang_ written in roman letters on the back) and seungmin doesn't think he could ever be okay with that.

"wear it. i won't be cold. i have an umbrella, too." hyunjin takes one step back nodding his head at his sweater.

seungmin was still unsure. "i—no, i can't take something like this from you. you're too nice." hyunjin frowned in his head hearing the younger talk about himself as if he was some sort of charity case to hyunjin.

"seungmin, it's okay. you've probably been freezing this whole morning. there aren’t any germs on this sweater either." hyunjin jokes.

"i never—you know what. i don't want your stupid warm, love infested sweater." seungmin holds out hyunjin’s sweater, while his mind is having an inner battle to figure out whether or not he wanted hyunjin to despise his existence. hyunjin just laughs.

"aw, seungminnie! please just wear it." hyunjin pouts, and seungmin feels himself melt at the sight.

staring down at the hoodie, seungmin sort of feels weird. he's only ever worn his friend's clothes before when he's really desperate, and the thought of wearing someone else's clothes seemed normal to people, but it didn't feel normal to him. hyunjin, noticing the war taking place inside the younger's head, just walks to seungmin, taking the hoodie back to put it on the younger himself.

seungmin notices, standing still, confused. hyunjin shakes out the hoodie, holding it out to be placed the correct way on seungmin, then proceeds to signal seungmin to hold his hands out. when he doesn't respond (seungmin was in a daze, don't blame him) hyunjin decides that they're going to have to do this the hard way.

he places the hoodie over seungmin's head and then grabs seungmin's left arm to put through first, and then the right arm. _seungmin is skinny_ , hyunjin thought. they are similar in height, but the sweater on seungmin is undeniably huge compared to what it’s normally like on hyunjin. in a non-worrisome way, seungmin actually looks almost cute. his hair is slightly messy because of how the hoodie was placed on him, and he looks remotely flushed. though, that could just be because of the cold.

"see! you'll feel warmer, minnie." hyunjin exclaims. seungmin does indeed feel warm. he feels the warmth not only from the hoodie but also from a growing feeling in his chest knowing that hyunjin genuinely cares and likes seungmin _this much_ to go through such extreme efforts to please him and take care of him.

"it's..." seungmin takes a small breath, steading his voice. "actually comfortable, considering it's you." he teases the older towards the end of his sentence. he can see hyunjin processing his words before making an overdramatic faux wounded expression.

"minnie, how could you!" hyunjin starts walking backwards with a hand now resting on his chest, towards the staircase. seungmin just giggles and follows him, both boys racing through the second floor to get to their class.

once they reach the classroom, (a few playful hugs and shoves later), they walk through the open door to be greeted with their teacher sitting on her desk and the other students scattered around the classroom doing their assigned task. changbin and chan, hyunjin's friends, look mildly shocked at his late arrival and the appearance of both the boys sporting sheepish smiles on their face as they face their teacher in apologies.

"you two are late? together? out of all the people i expected to show up twenty minutes late, it definitely wouldn't be either of you guys." mrs. lee looks up from her computer, shocked. meanwhile, both hyunjin and seungmin bow apologetically, but they both knew that they wouldn't have any regrets.

the entire class seemed to have been tuning into their conversation with the teacher at that point forward. "what could you two have been doing for that long..." the lady in front of the two begins to ask, but trails off when paying closer attention to the way their hair dishevels and the clothes fit loosely and unkempt. seungmin and hyunjin blush, catching on to the meaning of her words and students snicker amusingly, but no one chooses to elaborate on her thoughts. "just continue what we were working on last class. the papers are on the desk." 

both boys grab a paper and drop their bags at their computer, blushing respectively, while the class continues to do what they were doing beforehand.

"what." changbin deadpans when hyunjin slides into his computer desk next to him.

"is that...your sweater on seungmin?" chan starts, staring thoughtfully at the boy on the other side of the classroom. "holy shit. are you finally making moves on your cru—" hyunjin glares at chan, who catches himself before he can continue what he was saying.

"so what if it's my sweater?" hyunjin shrugs, pressing the power button on his computer with one hand and brushing his hair back with the other.

"you...never give your clothes to anyone. not even chan, jisung or me." changbin speaks out, sounding bewildered.

"you guys just," hyunjin's voice raises another octave for a second, squeaking. "never ask for my clothes!" he lightly exclaims.

"hyunjin, last time i came over to your house freezing cold wearing just a t-shirt and asked for a sweater you shrugged at me while walking away." chan says impassively. hyunjin, unknowingly agreeing with chan's words, just shoves a somewhat remorseful shrug in his direction before signing into his computer.

"look at him!" chan whispered to the shortest in the trio. the response he got was a hushed "i know!" from the boy and hyunjin chose not to tell his hyungs that he was aware of them talking about him.

meanwhile, on the other side, seungmin slumped down in his seat as his side-mates stare at him like he was a completely different person.

"you and hyunjin?" seungmin suddenly regrets even showing up to class. 

"no."

"that was actually unexpected? i've known you for two years and would've never expected you and hyunjin to be a thing." 

"we aren't." seungmin makes sure to put extra emphasis on the aren't.

"are you sure? hyunjin doesn't act like that with just anybody." the boy to his right asks, and seungmin grows increasingly annoyed.

"we just walked in at the same time. why are all you guys jumping to conclusions?" seungmin sighs while loading a document.

"that's hyunjin's sweater. we all know that." the girl to his left points out, and seungmin raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

"kinda sad how you all memorized what each and every one of hyunjin's clothing looks like. i could walk in with regular black jeans with two rips on the left leg, the top one bigger than the bottom, and the entire school body will immediately take a single glance at me and ask 'are those hyunjin's fifth pair of ripped black jeans?' like it's normal. news flash, it's not." seungmin spits out, while madly typing into his computer. both the people beside him look stunned.

"okay." the boy to his right turns away, going on his phone with a slight sneer.

"calm down." the voice from his left sighs out.

seungmin loads his work and then immediately grabs his phone to text their group chat that he has with his other four friends. _‘guys,’_ he types in a single message before continuing, _‘i have many regrets in life.’_ he gets a quick response from felix, who offers a simple _'me too'_ but he figures that no one else had the time to chat, so he just scrolls through his phone for the time being.

eventually, minho does privately message seungmin asking if he was alright (minho automatically has this motherly-like intuition for him which seungmin often found creepy but he ultimately has no say) and seungmin quickly responds.

 _‘i think i messed up,’_ he sends minho. _‘is this why no one wants to be my friend? why did hyunjin even bother?’_ he finishes. minho takes a pause, and seungmin could see the way how the older boy cleared what he was typing beforehand and started to write a new message, clearly taken aback. 

_‘hyunjin?’_ minho questions. _‘did he approach you?’_ seungmin knows that the two are on the same dance team, and he also knows that hyunjin and minho have talked to each other many times before. he isn’t a hundred percent sure as to what minho’s thoughts are on hyunjin, but he supposes that it doesn’t matter at the moment.

 _'yeah, but i messed up,’_ seungmin's hands shakily text back.

 _'with hyunjin? what happened?’_ minho’s response comes in seconds.

 _'i cried in front of him,'_ begins seungmin's easy response. _'but what happened with hyunjin is another story. i messed up with my business friends.'_

 _'your business friends? gross. i never liked them,’_ minho's snark could be heard from across the screen.

 _'me too, but i know no one else, so i have no choice. i don't know why it hurts so much to know that they don't like me,’_ seungmin writes back.

 _'don't say that. unless they told you themselves, don't think that about yourself,’_ minho's first message comes through, but he was quick to distract seungmin from the thought of the people sitting beside him. _'isn't your business classroom always cold? how are you doing?'_

 _'well. i have a hoodie on,’_ seungmin types without thinking.

 _'oh? from who?'_ seungmin's eyes widen as he realizes what he said. _'your locker is always empty.'_ minho questions.

_'i found one. don't worry, hyung.'_

_'how can i not worry, seungmin? i have to go, but i'll meet you in front of the library, okay? stay safe.'_ minho types and seungmin knows that he's gone for sure. he makes sure to say his goodbyes to minho as well because the older is very sensitive about that, but that's the least of his worries. he wonders if his friends will notice whose sweater he's wearing as well.

seeing the time, he logs off and returns the paper, catching hyunjin's glance as well as his friends, but he doesn't keep the eye contact. it was gone as soon as it started. he sat down on his desk with his bag hanging on the back of his chair, before listening to the teacher say her goodbyes.

“okay, kids! before you all leave, remember that we have your first business exam of this year tomorrow. start preparing kids!”

seungmin stays seated, perching on top of a desk on the left side of the classroom while hyunjin stays in the middle in front of his desk. all the students leave after the bell rings, including seungmin and hyunjin themselves. hyunjin starts to move and signals seungmin to follow him, so they leave without saying goodbyes to their friends and walk into the now empty hallways.

"where are you going for lunch?" hyunjin asks him while walking. seungmin chuckles, and puts the hood over his head as they reach the main doors where the public remains.

"library to see minho." comes seungmin's short response, and hyunjin's face brightens up at the name. "ah! he’s with jisung! they have their second-period class together, no? jisung always tells me stupid stories he has with the guy." 

seungmin laughs, and nods. "yeah, they sit together. minho always tells me stupid stories too!" seungmin giggles and both boys feel as if the hallways were brightening up. "remember the time jisung asked the teacher if he was the only one that had to do the final summative? i was crying at the story." seungmin chokes on his laughter and hyunjin follows. suddenly, they're at the library with minho and hyunjin's friends in view. all of them have different, per se unusual, facial expressions on as they stare at the two who now join them as if they know something the two don't.

"hi." seungmin smiles at everyone, sticking next to minho. minho ruffles his hair slightly and leans towards him (the power of soulmates, they say) while eyeing his outfit. however, it wasn't in a judging way like the rest of the school, more like pure curiosity. 

the group all respond with caring smiles, even though it's probably one of the few times they even interacted. hyunjin also sticks close in between seungmin and jisung, unknowingly.

while hyunjin talks to his friends, minho whispers to seungmin. "i wouldn't have known that it was hyunjin's sweater you have on unless i didn’t hear from chan and changbin, by the way." minho looks at seungmin, gauging his reaction.

"oh." seungmin blinks, and then proceeds to look around. "i wasn't paying attention earlier. were people staring?" he asks.

"i wouldn't say it matters if they were looking." minho bites his lips and seungmin knows that it’s his way of saying yes.  
  
“anyways, we’re gonna head out for lunch. we’ll see you guys later, hopefully!” chan smiles at both minho and seungmin, who return the smile back to him.

before everyone walks away, hyunjin smiles at seungmin and stops in front of him. “keep the hoodie. you look cute in it.” seungmin blushes at his words, ignoring minho’s slightly shocked and questioning expression. it would take him the entirety of lunch to explain what happened during his second-period class.

“thanks, hyunjin. i’ll see you later!” hyunjin nods at him, getting ready to leave. before he does, he turns around and faces seungmin one last time, smiling brighter than the sun ever could. “by the way, happy birthday!” hyunjin doesn’t wait to hear seungmin’s thank you, immediately running to catch up to his friends. 

seungmin blushes furiously, whispering a weak thank you towards hyunjin’s retreating figure. minho shoves him, probably even more shocked than the birthday boy himself.

“what the fuck happened during your second-period class?” seungmin turns to look at minho and shakes his head with a smile on his face.

“a _lot_ happened during second-period hyung. _a lot._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> and future romance ensues~
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed reading!! you can find me on twitter here~!!  
> it's @ttaemour or @chaniiover if the link doesn't work >.<


End file.
